Meet My Sisters
by Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx
Summary: Jasper Whitlock takes his girlfriend Alice Cullen to meet his family, but his Dad isn't there, so she has to meet his sisters instead, Victoria and Ashley Whitlock! R&R! *COMPLETE*


Meet my two sister's a fanfic I decided to write when I was incredibly bored and when I got a black eye from fighting a boy. YUP oow! I am not as delicate as you thought….Kidding, It was from my sis kicking me! :D… THIS IS ALL HUMAN!

Well, this is it…!….

JASPER POV

**I drove my black Volvo back home with my girlfriend, Alice Cullen. I was taking her to see my house and meet my family, since she has been my girlfriend for a while now. She clutched my arm as I pulled up the driveway. We got out the car and headed towards the front door. I smiled at her and she smiled back. **

**ALICE POV**

I stepped out the car and gazed at the house in amazement. It was huge! It was made of wood and a bit of it had glass walls and a balcony on the third floor. I guess that was someone's room. From the glass bit I could see was a nicely decorated room; a sitting room.

"Nice house!" I complemented. He just smiled and I returned it. He got a key from under the mat and unlocked the doors. We walked in holding hands.

"Dad?" Jasper called.

**JASPER POV**

"Dad?" I called; they weren't in. I turned to Alice who was just standing there looking around. "Okay, my parents aren't in, but you can meet my sisters!" I smiled at her. I grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs into my room.

"This is my room! Very boring!" I dragged her out of it and shut the door. Next we walked into my first sister's room. I didn't knock, just came straight in.

"Oh, yeah walk in whenever you want, no need to knock, arsehole!" she muttered, the eyes never moving from the computer screen.

"Erm, Victoria this is my girlfriend Alice, Alice this is my older sister Victoria!" I said. She stormed over to us.

"Pleasure to meet you!" she said with fake enthusiasm and held out her hand to Alice. Alice took it and Victoria squished it really hard causing Alice to wince. She turned around about to go back when I held her back.

"Victoria, what is that?"

"What?"

"Behind your fringe!" I brushed her fringe out of her eyes and it revealed a black eye.

"VICTORIA? WHO DID YOU FIGHT THIS TIME?"

She smiled evilly. "Emmett Cullen!" Of course, Alice's brother! "He kissed me and I punched him so he punched me back!" she said grinning. I rolled my eyes. She was constantly getting into fights at school and after and before. Everywhere.

**ALICE POV**We walked into one of his sisters rooms.

"Oh, yeah walk in whenever you want, no need to knock, arsehole!" she muttered never taking her eyes of her computer screen.

"Erm, Victoria, this is my girlfriend Alice. Alice this is my older sister Victoria!" Jasper said. Victoria stormed over to us.

"Nice to meet you!" She said with fake enthusiasm and held out her hand. I took it and she squeezed it hard causing me to wince. She let go and turned around and I noticed a black eye under her fringe.

"VICTORIA, WHO DID YOU FIGHT THIS TIME?" Jasper shouted at her and brushed away her fringe.

"Emmett Cullen!" she grinned evilly. My brother, of course, he had been in love with her since like forever. I wonder what he did this time. "He kissed me so I punched him and he punched me back!" she grinned again. We walked out and I soon as Jasper shut the door I asked.

"Is she Emo?" I was wondering that because of how she acts and what she wears; black!

"I HEARD THAT!" She shouted and ran out of the room and pinned me against the wall.

"VICTORIA!" Jasper shouted and she let go and ran back into the room. I was shaking. "I promise the next one will be nicer!" she walked up another flight on stairs and he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a sweet soft voice said.

"Erm, Ashley this is Alice, my girlfriend!" Jasper said. She was sitting on the bed reading a magazine, but as soon as we walked in she ran out and actually hugged me.

"Hey there, I'm Ashley Whitlock! And you're Alice aren't you? Alice Cullen! I know you, your dad talks about you whenever I visit the hospital, and trust me that's a lot of times!" she said and still hadn't let go of her hug.

"Victoria looses her temper sometimes and when theirs no one in the house she damages things and if there is she beats up them! Most of the time, Ashley is in the house so she beats her up and she had to go to the hospital. Victoria actually killed our mom!" I gasped.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and pulled away. She had a little scar of her cheek. She nodded smiling. "Alice this is my twin! That's why she's nicer than Victoria! Victoria has problems!" Jasper said.

I am never coming back to this house. EVER!

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I am never coming back to this house again!"

"Okay!"

**So this is it… Victoria actually killed their mom? YES :O ! Review Please….? For Me? IF YOU DON'T VICTORIA WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL YOU MOM! :D :D I'm evil! **


End file.
